dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Watatsumi
The Dragon God Ōwatatsumi kami(龍神大綿津見神 ; Ryūjin Ōwatatsumi kami), better known as only Watatsumi(綿津見; Watatsumi) is the ruler of the Dragon Palace Castle, as well as a water deity and the father of both Toyotama-hime and Zennyo Ryuu-ou. A close friend of Mutsumi, he's one of the antagonists of Highschool DxD: Яe-birth alongside his children and the Moon people. A powerful entity even for the fanfic's world, he wants Kurama to marry his eldest daughter in order to bring even more power to his Faction and strengthen the bonds within the niponic lore in order to counter Tamamo-no-Mae's possible reawakening. Appearance Being a dragon deity, Watatsumi is a large, 5-meters tall bipedal dragon of massive figure and intimidating aura. Covered in shiny crimson scales and two log-like horns protuberating from his head, despite his appearance as a dragon he still possesses fur such as a beard-like mane on his chin and long silver hair around his orange eyes, giving him an imposing and powerful stare. Like all inhabitants of the Dragon Palace, he wears traditional japanese wears such as a black kimono and hakama, besides an even darker haori which he usually let it hang around his shoulders. Ichijou also notes that he has four fingers on each claw, symbolizing his status as a full-fleshed dragon. Being a deity, Watatsumi can also transfigurate into a human form. In this form, he takes the appearance of an attractive middle-aged man of dark skin, long silver hair and muscular build that shines due to the dragon's natural moist skin, which gives him a pretty-boy vibe. In both forms, he keeps derranged black scars all over his torso, coutesy of Tamamo-no-Mae's previous battles. Personality Being a dragon deity as well as friends with both Mutsumi and Yasaka, Watatsumi possesses a abrasive, hammy, over-the-top attitude. Despite rarely showing any other emotion other than sternness and discipline, Watatsumi has an larger-than-life behavior and even rougher moves, which gives him a gangster-like vibe. According to Ichijou, he speaks in a hoarse and rough Hiroshima dialect, which stereotypically despicts the tune of an Yakuza member, filled with crass words and slangs. He also has the habit of shouting loudly to announce his presence or to demonstrate his current mood, typically rage or impatience, which might end up blowing people away due to the sheer strength of his voice. He has no qualms in achieving his goals, as when he kidnapped Ichijou in order to make him a bargain in order to Kurama to marry Otohime, and while possessing a sense of honour by allowing Ichijou to try to escape, he also possesses a more rotten side since he knew neither he would be able to escape or defeat him. He's also prideful in both his clan's and his strength, believing to be stronger than any dragon besides the Infinite Duo, and that no matter the casuality, his race would always come up on top. However, due to his pride, Watatsumi is also hellbend on things such as honour, respect and accommodation. He orders his cooks to prepare the best meals for Ichijou even though he was his prisoner at the time and to make him comfortable so that it would be easier to negotiate his life with Kurama. He also avoids underestimating his foes out of respect, although its more due to the fact he wants to humour those who dare to stand against him, and will hold his normal behavior during balls or events, as he refuses to let the reputation of the Dragon Palace be tarnish by his reckless behavior. He also loves his children more than anything else, and harm them without permission is a way to make him go outrage. As a deity, he also dilligent enough to get his job done. Like all dragons, he loves bananas, and just like his daughter, he has a preference towards choco-bananas, although he won't admit it since they aren't 'manly' enough. History Watatsumi is a niponic deity as well as a powerful dragon, which dates even before Izanagi and Izanami's earth creation. He was the one who helped Izanagi clean himself from the dirt of the underworld which created the Shinto Trinity, and since then, he became one of the rulers of the Ocean, also founding his own Dragon Empire under the sea, the Dragon Palace. He fought alongside Yasaka and Mutsumi during the great apocalypse and also during Tamamo-no-Mae's Rampage, the trio sealing her inside the cursed red stones and spreading it all over Japan. After such event, he declared alongside Mutsumi that, one day, their children would be married so that the bonds between the leaders of the youkai faction and the sea around could be strengthen. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength -''' Watatsumi's main weapon is his own body, which possesses a level of strength superior to even other Gods due to his dragonic anatomy. His steps alone are enough to make the entirety of the Dragon Palace of the Gremory ballroom tremble to the brim, and his powerful voice can shatter all the glasses and even level some floors when he either laughs or shouts. He also possesses abnormal force in his arms and claws, as he was able to throw the likes of Cohen Lucifer like a ragdoll across the Dragon Palace and break Mutsumi's supernatural warship with a flick of his fingers. 'Immense Endurance -' On pair with his strength, Watatsumi also possesses an absurd amount of endurance and resistance to shocks and pain. He withstood having all of the bones of his arm being shattered by Cohen's punches, although the latter was holding back, without flinching, and stopped one of Ichijou's Fortress Howitzer Rook with his bare hands. He also seems to be relatively resistant to the Bael's Power of Destruction, as he just left him with a nasty-looking burn on his chest. 'Meteor Shower -' Like any other dragon, Watatsumi has the ability to breath fire. In his case, he can create a massive ball of blue flames that explode and turn itself into several, smaller versions of itself, that explode on physical contact just like his daughter's. 'Water control -' Being a water-based deity and carrying within his body a '''Tide-ebbing jewel, Watatsumi has the ability to control large bodies of water, from pools to the ocean itself, and able to create tides and tsunamis. Unlike his daughter or son, he has complete control over any body of water, and can use even the moisture of the surroundings as a weapon, harderning it enough so it could pierce even steel and even create sea creatures out of water in order to chase his victims and help him in battle. Trivia * Images and appearance based on the Archduke fire dragon from the Maoyuu series. * Watatsumi is the first niponic deity that Ichijou encounters in the series. ** He's also the first male deity to appear on it. * According to Ddraig, Watatsumi's position in the Strength Rankings puts is in the lesser three-digits, or even the higher two-digits. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Dragons Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Antagonist